ur mine now gene
by emojimoviefan666
Summary: a true romans between hi five and gene and jailbreak will suffer warning violence and extreme hotness (no sex tho is ok prudeS) (all pictures r mine i will fite if u stel)
1. Chapter 1

hapter one

gene pov

i was getting readyto go on my date with jailbreak. "i gotta be me,not meh cuz im a special snowflakeim me" i said i held up a tie.

I was appy that jailbreak had finally agreed to og on a date. she was a strong independent woman and she didnt think she need no man

but she did

she need me

i licked tyhe tie and tried to put it on. "Lol," I said realizing I didn't have a chest or neck to put the tie on. "Wwell that was a waste of time." I put on some lipstick and left.

I walked down the street smiling at people, glad now im aloud to do that cuz smiler can't stop me.

hi five pov

well todaY was gene and jailbreak's date and it was my job as that useless "Comic relief" character to be the annoying 3rd wheel

however i didnt qiute feel up to it today... i was very sad. why was I sad you ask? well see I ha dsome interesting feelings I didn't really quite understand. i knew gene was happy dating jailbreak and I knew i want gene to be happy. but see well i loved gene. gene is my everything mMMmMm yes gene see I wanted gene for myself

i love u gene i said to my gene shrine making out with the pictures i had of gene mmmm tasty

yes gene i will make u lovwe me 2 i giggled

jailbreak pov

i wasn't sure if I was ready for this date. "I am a strong independent woman, I don't need no man." I said to myself, "if I have a man im no logner a symbol for feminism cuz u cant be feminist and like dudes rite? lol but how shoudl I know."

however I like gene.

"oh no"

well I thought one dtae could not hert.


	2. Chapter 2

gene pov

I was wating for jailbreak at papa johns. i felt weird wearing makeup and thought maybe? that was a mistake? bored I pulled out my phone and checked my messages, a new text from hi five. It was thomas the choo choo train wiggling his eyebrows

"hot" i texted back

just then Jailbreka came in, hey babe i said

"DOn't call me babe I am a strong independent woman" she said angerly

"I'm sorry," i cryed

"no its ok. im sor gene. i just dont kno wat 2 do. i like you butt i must also be strong and independent and not need a men"

i look at her. "jailbreak if u reely love me u can move on from this edgy feminism fase," I said

"i cant"

i cried

"u break my heart"

"I am sorée _,"_ jailbreak said. "i love u gene but wat can i do"

just then hi five asppeared "i herd everthing and I can help"

"plz" i beg

hi five pulled out a pencil andstabbed jailbreak he lafed. a whole hour went by,. I was to shock to do anything but watch hi five murder jailbreak jailbreak yelled "help" but I knew i shouldn't. i just watched

i didn't enjoy it but Iknew this was the right thing to do was to let hi five kill jailbreak

once jailbreak finally bleeded to death Hi five looked at gene. "UR MINE NOW GENE"

"hah ok," i said, "hot."

hi 5 grasped me and we kissed

"lets get some pizza" I said


	3. Chapter 3

hi five pov

i took jailbreak's corpse away and we ordered some pizza, "extra hot"

"and boneles"\

"lol," gene said, "boneless pizza is hot"

"so r u" I told him

"U 2" he siad

"I know"

we got our pizza and ate it

"so y did u kill jailbreak?" gene asked

"she was in the way of our love" I wiggled the fleshy parts above my eyes. I don't have actual eyebrows.

"oh"

"why didn't you do anything about it?" I asked, "it took 1 hour and u just watch me murder ur girlfriend?"\

"i knew it was the right thing to do," he saids, "she wasn't reelly my grilfriend anyway. shes a strong independent womam"

"well. ur mine now," i gigled,. kiss me

we kiss

"mmmm"

"ur mouth parts taste like pizza"

"hot  
"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

gene pov

after we eated some pizzas hi five and i went to his house and played just dance and it was fun and we dabbed a lot even tho dabbing isnt cool anymore we dont cqare were to edgy to care

honestly it was a bit weerd hanging out with the guy who had just killed my grillfriend but it was ok, I licked high five better

"ok this was fun hi 5 but i gota go," I said hi five cried, but I just left. i went to my house but somehting didnt feel rite. I thout was I beeng watched? maybe it was hi five I giggled is he sstalking me i finded that to be attractive

I went inside and fell aslep

Hi five pov

"omg gene lefted me" I cry and make ouit with everything in my gene shrine my pictures of gene sleeping, eating, walking, talking, sitting, relieving himself..lol im a creep wow, I hugged my life size gene body pillow wishing it was the reel gene!

"ill c u tomorrow buttttttttttttttttt thatll be sooooooooooooooooo long" i sied

(?) pov

Angerly I hide in the bushes very angery I watched the emoji wak past. He had ruined my live and im will make him pay!11!1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi five pov

I woke up in the morning hafing sleeped all night with my geen shrine I kissed a picture of gene so hapy that wae were together now. i seed my phone next to me and see gene called me! I piked it up "hi baby"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

gene! i gasp he was screaming "waht is rong?"I aksed scared

"help!" he scrreamed

I throw my fone on the ground and runned to genes house i knew exactly were it was becuz i like 2 go 2 it and watch him slep, giggle

I bursted into his house "gene im heer!" i seed gene lying on the ground blooding. "gasp!" I cryed "who has doned this"

"it was a brown guy" gene said

"racist" I slap him "dont b racist"

"no it was poop hes brown!" gene cry

"oh sor for slap you lol, ill get him," i said and i ran off folloing poops scent trale. I found him hiding in a toilet, "what an ovbious place for a poop to be," I looked at him and killed him with a pensil like i killed jailbeak

"lol,"

i said

Gene pov

well youre probly wondering what happened here so ill explane. i was asleep in my room when suddnly some one came into my room. i thought it was my mom "hi mom"

"im not ur mother," the emoji said i realized it wa s the poop. "im heer 4 muh revegen"

"what what did I do?" I asked

"when u kill smiler u destroyed the soical higharky(a/n i dunno how to spell thaty its a weeeeerd word lol) WELL i was at the top! and now nobody loves me u filthy commie destroying the classes"

"im communist? Wow it diddnt know that," I said

Suddenly pope attacked he had a savage turtle which he threw at me and it bit! I scrrrrrreamed, "owy" i screamed so loud poop was scaered

"uh oh i hope no1 heers and finds out im killing you" he said he ran away

I kicked the turle away "lol" it looked stupid. i grabbed my phone and called hi five crying and bleeding all over the place


	6. Chapter 6

tjis is for u wet fart

and rember kids suside is not the anser!

Chapter 6

Hi five pov

"gene!" is creamed running back to genes house I burst in side "I have killed poop"

"get a doctor" gene sob, "im blooding to death!"

"NO" I roared feroshisly, I wipe away genes blood hes lost a lot of blod I must do a blood transfur, i grab the turle and stabd it and take all its blood and put it in gene

"wow im better now thanksy" gene said amnd he kissed me

"yes"

Poop pov

I lay bleeding in the toilet. hi 5 thought he had killed me but he didnt I was still alifed! And even more angery then before.

I wipe my bloods away and get out. hi five has leaved his pencil and grab it. Its coverwed with blood i wonder if he killed anyone else with it

Well i thought i will kill someone with it,

Hi five and gene i was coming for them both


End file.
